narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izuna Uchiha(Pariah)
Izuna Uchiha is the son of Madara Uchiha, named after his deceased uncle. Background Izuna was conceived before Madara left Konohagakure, but born after his death, so he never met his father. At his birth, his mother Shachi christened him the name Izuna, after his uncle. Because of the actions of his father, Izuna and his mother were ostracized by the Uchiha clan an most of the village, so despite being Uchiha, they were forced to live outside of the compound. Personality Izuna has a lazy personality. He dislikes doing excessive work and often complains. He also doesn't have much of a filter when talking, as he is often blunt, and occasionally insulting, without even realizing it. He is an introvert by nature. His favorite pastime is reading, and he dislikes interacting with others more then necessary. Appearance Izuna is a tall man with long, unruly black hair and matching eyes. His skin is pale. He has a strong resemblance to Indra Ootsuki. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Summoning Jutsu Izuna has a contract with the snakes of Ryuchi cave. He can summon snakes of various sizes. Nature Transformation Izuna has three nature transformations: Fire, Lighting, & Wind. Fire Release Izuna's primary Nature is fire. Like all Uchihas, Izuna is very proficient with fire release ninjutsu. =Blaze Release = Izuna is able to use Amaterasu in conjunction with Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation to use [[Blaze Release|'Blaze Release']]. Lightning Release Lighting is Izuna's Secondary Nature. =Black Lightning = Izuna became intrigued about Black Lightning when fighting A in the chunin exams. With help fro his Sharingan, he later learned how to used Black Lightning himself. Wind Release Wind is Izuna's tertiary nature. It is significantly weaker when compared to his other chakra natures, so Izuna mainly uses it to enhanced the power of his fire ninjutsu. HE is able to use it a bit more liberaly when using his father's gunbai. Dojutsu Sharingan Sharingan.svg|Sharingan Izuna possesses a fully unlocked sharingan. He unlocked it when he committed himself to living outside of his father's shadow. Mangekyou Sharingan Izuna gained his mangekyou sharingan upon learning that his mother died to save his life. With thr left, he can cast Amaterasu, while with the right, he can cast Tsukuyomi. Using both in conjuctions allows him to summon Susanoo. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Izuna gained the eternal mangekyou sharingan after having his father's eyes implanted into himself. Senjutsu Izuna learned Senjutsu from the White Snake Sage at Ryuchi cave. To use senjustu, he enters Sage Mode. By using Sage Art: Inorganic Reinaimation, Izuna is able to control the flames of Amaterasu, allowing him to use Blaze Release while in Sage Mode. Intelligence Izuna is incredibly intelligent. One example is when he managed to reproduce Black lightning with limited information after fighting A. Stats Story Trivia Quotes TBD Category:Characters Category:Sharingan User Category:Mangekyō Sharingan User Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Male Character Category:Sage Category:Lightning Release User Category:Fire Release User Category:Wind Release User Category:Snake Sage Category:Ninja Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Blaze Release User